Pokemoto unida, jamás será vencida
by Goldlarvitar
Summary: Un día en la vida de un grupo de jóvenes entrenadores que están fuera de lo común.


AN: Esta historia fue escrita hace algo más de dos años. Para que podáis entender mejor de que va la historia, hay algunos datos que sería interesante conocer:

La Familia Pokemoto nació en un foro de Pokémon (no sé si se pueden dar nombres externos, así que no os puedo dar el nombre) y a lo largo de los años muchos son los usuarios que han "habitado" la casa. Cada usuario narra una parte de la historia, en la que aparecen los personajes de la casa, y cada usuario que va pasando por el tema y está interesado, continua la historia. Como podéis imaginar, las aventuras a veces son algo disparatadas, pero también han surgido grandes historias que podrían estar en un libro (De hecho ya tienen un Comic, por parte de una habitante de la casa).

Esta historia fue escrita para un concurso, en el que teníamos que narrar un pequeño drabble de un día de verano de nuestra peculiar familia. Al escribir este relato he tratado de hacer lo que podría ser una de las aventuras de la Familia, aunque escrito por una sola persona (yo) y con estilo de lenguaje algo más formal al que se suele emplear cuando escribimos juntos, donde recurrimos más a diálogos xD Por supuesto, los personajes que aparecen en la historia son sólo una mínima parte de todos los que habitan/han habitado la casa.

Por si alguien le interesa, mi relato ganó, aunque no creo que os importe xD

Todos los personajes que aparecen en la historia (excluyendo los Pokémon y el Pokemon Trainer (Super Smash Bros Brawl)) son personajes inspirados en personas reales, y creados por estas personas como habitantes de la casa, y por tanto no me pertencen (Excepto Goldlarvitar, ya que es de mi propiedad).

Los Pokémon y Pokemon Trainer tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y demás asociados.

Bueno, os dejo con la historia.

* * *

Era una plácida mañana de junio, en una casa de un lejano lugar, donde los habitantes de la casa se encontraban desayunando leche con queso, galletitas y tabletas de chocolate que trataban de asesinarlos, mientras sus pokemon se peleaban por jugar a la Wii, unos marcianos pescaban en la piscina y tres lechugas saltaban a la comba. Habría sido un día de lo más común, si no fuera porque algo acabaría con la tranquilidad.

Tras el tranquilo desayuno, los habitantes de la casa se fueron a sus trabajos diarios: "Rescate de Pokemon", "Partidas de Brawl", "Asuntos Mafiosos", "Visitas al Hospital", "Viajes Interdimensionales"… Y la casa quedó sola y vacía una vez más. Los habitantes de la casa habían olvidado que estaban de vacaciones, y seguían trabajando intensamente, sin pasar tiempo en familia.

La familia Pokemoto, los habitantes de la mansión, estaban acostumbrado a todo tipo de alteraciones, ya fueran de su forma física, su memoria, sus gustos, su dimensión … Pero jamás se habrían esperado lo que ocurrió ese día.

Por la tarde, Goldlarvitar regresó a casa después de un duro día entrenando con sus pokemon y se encontró con una extraña escena. Los miembros de la casa parecían luchar contra una misteriosa fuerza invisible, y parecía que no podían ganar.

Pero lo más raro era el tiempo atmosférico, ya que encima de Jonas llovía, sobre POKEMOON nevaba, y Nathan y sus pokemon estaban sufriendo un calor infernal. Cada miembro de la familia trataba de vencer al repentino cambio de condiciones atmosféricas con ataques pokemon, pero ni el día soleado de Morrocoy(1) y Meganium podía parar la lluvia, ni el agua de los Empoleon y Floatzel acababan con el calor, y los pokemon de fuego tampoco podían con la capa de nieve que cubría parte de los jardines de la casa.

Los miembros de la familia parecían rendirse cuando Katy tuvo una idea. La mejor forma de vencer al enemigo era que todos juntos se pusieran de acuerdo para buscarlo y derrotarlo de forma conjunta. Los Pokemoteros decidieron seguir su plan y empezaron a buscar por todos los rincones.

Ya casi estaba anocheciendo cuando el grito de Pokemon Trainer sobresaltó a todos, que corrieron directamente al lugar donde estaba, debajo de un árbol, mirando con pánico hacia sus frondosas ramas. Hikaharu trepó a lo alto del árbol y al rato comenzó a reír. Los miembros de la familia miraban hacia arriba extarñados, cuando Hikaharu hizo una seña a Charizard para que se acercara y la ayudara a bajar.

Cuando llegó a tierra, enseñó a sus parientes la causa de sus problemas y todos empezaron a reír. Tres pequeños Castform, hambrientos y asustados miraban a la singular familia. Huma fue a por un poco de leche moo-moo, mientras los demás llevaban dentro a los pequeños pokemon y los tranquilizaban con juegos. Esos pequeños habían perturbado la paz de la familia, pero no podían enfadarse con ellos, ya que habían logrado que la familia volviera a estar unida.

* * *

(1) Morrocoy es un Grotle.


End file.
